commoonityfandomcom-20200215-history
Warp
((WIP)) Warp is a pacifist satyromaniac with a brilliant mind and intense abhorrence of violence. He uses his specific reality warping abilities to chase ass, holding a fetish for women-with-superpowers with the alignment of either good or bad. History Powers and Abilities Powers * Physics Manipulation: Warp is able to instantly 'warp' the physics of anything inorganic he touches. This basically acts as unhinged reality warping. The degree to which he can manipulate is seemingly limitless, but if the object Warp is attempting to manipulate has a volume greater than 4.5m³, Warp must make contact with it for a certain period of time; this time (in seconds) can be calculated using log2(V). To assume control of an object, Warp passes over a wave in the form of a visible purple sheen - Warp only assumes control of what the wave touches if he isn't granted sufficient time to assume control of an entire object. Additionally, if Warp is to manipulate any organic material, he must make contact with it for at least 3.5 seconds beforehand. If he wants to manipulate an organic object with volume greater than 4.5m³, it would take 3.5 seconds + log2(V). It is unknown if Warp's limits regarding organics is psychological or physiological. * Progressive Attack Perception: Warp's body automatically processes any instantaneous action like it would a projectile with velocity; for instance, reality warping would be perceived as a steel sphere moving toward Warp full of powder which represents the power being used. He can decide whether or not it manifests physically or just psionically. * Automatic Wave Defence: If Warp is rushed at speeds he can't react to (with his human reflexes), his subconscious devises and releases a defensive wave to stunt his attackers. What exactly it's composed of would vary based upon the attacker, as it would tailor itself to stop assaults specifically. Warp must wait 1 minute before he can use this ability again. It is unknown if this limitation is psychological or physiological. * Accelerated Learning: Warp can learn absolutely everything about any object he assumes full control of immediately. * Sentience Imbuing: He can imbue objects to follow his subconscious' will. Abilities * Super-Genius Intelligence: Warp has a highly gifted mind that allows him a detailed, comprehending grasp on the universe he resides in. It also allows him to devise plans without delay, granting him extreme competence in tactical and scientific thinking. * Enhanced Ass Chasing: Warp has an inherent, instinctual knowledge of where to go to find fulfilling sexual intercourse. It is unknown if this is from luck, intuition or his powers. * Athleticism: Warp is active and has physiology that places him above the average in terms of strength, speed and general physical competence. Weaknesses * Pacifism: Warp is a dedicated pacifist and feels great regret and hesitance behind harming another living being. This could be a psychological contributor to his organic limits. * ('''Apparent) Inability to Lie': Warp has never lied in his life, and has great faith in the concept that a man's word is everything. * '''Susceptible to Manipulation': Warp succumbs to seduction relatively easily, especially in high-tension scenarios. * Arrogance: Warp believes his powers make him invincible, and is likely to underestimate opponents as a result. Trivia * Warp likes using ice.